


Nach Großmutters Beerdigung

by Jelana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Love Triangles, Original Character Death(s), Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: Written in GermanDieser OS spielt kurz nach dem Tod von Akanes Großmutter am Ende der zweiten Staffel. Er enthält Anspielung auf beide Staffeln und den Kinofilm.





	

An diesem Abend saßen Gino und Kogami bei einem Glas Wiskey zusammen. Sie philosophierten wie schon so oft darüber, wie es mit Akane weitergehen sollte. Zwar hatte sich ihr Psycho-Pass trotz Togane´s Absichten nicht getrübt, doch sie war bei ihrem Abschied an jenem Tag nurnoch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst gewesen. Die Männer konnten es ihr nicht wirklich verübeln. Kogami gab sich selbst die Schuld, den neuen Spürhund derartig missverstanden zu haben. Auch Gino machte sich Vorwürfe. 

Sie rekapitulierten die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre. Nachdem Kogami seinen Erzfeind Makishima erschossen hatte, hatte Akane ihn erneut mit dem Paralysierer außer Gefecht gesetzt. Doch sein Kriminalkoeffizient war innerhalb weniger Tage auf das Niveau eines unbedarften Bürgers gefallen. Nach langem Ringen mit der Direktorin war es ihm damals erlaubt gewesen, erneut den Rang eines Inspektors einzunehmen. Jedoch wurde sein Kriminalkoeffizient seit dem permanent über einen kleinen Mikrochip unter der Haut überwacht. Anfangs war er mit dieser Lösung seine Probleme gehabt, aber mit der Zeit hatte Kogami gelernt, sich damit zu arrangieren. Und er hatte gelernt, den gelegentlich den Chip auszutricksen.

Wenn der stolze Polizist besonders wütend war, dachte er an Akane. Wenn er sich ihr freundliches, lebensfrohes Wesen vor Augen hielt, ging es ihm automatisch besser und sein Krimalkoeffizient fiel. Doch genau daraus resultierte das nächste Problem. Denn auch Gino hatte insgeheim ein Auge sie geworfen. Kogami war sich auch der Tatsache bewusst, dass sein bester Freund wahrscheinlich die bessere Partie für Akane war. Aber dieser Gedanke fraß ihm jedes Mal ein tiefes Loch ins Herz. Einerseits wünschte er sich, sie einfach umarmen zu können. Andererseits hinderte ihn sein Kopf immer wieder daran. Er war kein Beziehungsmensch, würde ihr nur Ärger machen. Zwar hatte Kogami in den letzten Monaten gelegentlich Bars aufgesucht und Erfahrungen mit Frauen gesammelt, doch keiner dieser Abende war auch nur annähend befriedigend verlaufen.

Gino kannte die Frauengesichten seines besten Freundes gut. Ein wenig beneidete er ihn sogar um die Freiheit, jederzeit überall hingehen zu dürfen. Doch er hatte sich längst mit seiner Situation arrangiert. Ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen ihnen bestand darin, das Kogami das Pech hatte, in den entscheidenden Situationen nicht anwesend zu sein. Beispielsweise lag er mit mehreren komplizierten Brüchen im Fussgelenk auf der Krankenstation, als Akane das abgeschnittene Ohr ihrer Großmutter erhalten hatte. Auch dem Kampf zwischen Kamui, Togane und der Direktorin hatte er deswegen verpasst, was bei ihm ein Gefühl des Versagens hervorgerufen hatte.

Seit diesem Abend war nun fast eine Woche vergangen. Schon wenige Stunden nach dem Tod der Direktorin wurde ihn der neue Direktor Harada vorgestellt. Er hatte erst einen ausführlichen Bericht von allen verlangt und hat danach der ganzen Abteilung eine Woche Urlaub zugesprochen. Akane hatte die Zeit genutzt, um ihrer Großmutter ein angemessenes Begräbnis zu organisieren. Auf ihren Wunsch hin hatten neben ihren Eltern auch Gino, Kogami und Shion der Trauerzeremonie beigewohnt. Gino und Kogami hatten eigentlich noch vorgehabt, eine Weile bei Akane zu bleiben, doch diese hatte darauf bestanden, Zeit mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen. Prinzipiell konnten sie es ihr nicht verübeln. Doch der Instinkt der Freunde sagten ihr, dass sie nur ihre Pflicht erfüllte. Aus ihren Erzählungen der letzten Jahre deutlich hervorgegangen, dass ihre Großmutter das einzige Familienmitglied war, mit der sie regelmäßigen Kontakt pflegte.

Erneut fing sich das Gespräch der beiden Männer an, sich im Kreis, oder genauer gesagt um Akane, zu drehen. Kurzerhand beschloss Kogami, Akane anzurufen. Diese klang noch bedrückter, als es bei der Beerdigung vor einigen Stunden der Fall gewesen war. Die Männer wollten sie besuchen, was Akane im Anbetracht der späten Stunde auszureden versuchte. Doch die sturen Männer hörten nicht auf sie. 20 Minuten später standen sie mit einer vollen Flasche Scotch vor ihrer Tür. Akane ließ sie herein und die drei setzten sich nebeneinander auf ihre große Couch. Ihre Haltung, die verquollenen Augen und der volle Aschenbecher verrieten den Männern, dass das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern wahrscheinlich einen sehr unerfreulichen Ausgang genommen hatte. Nach der ersten Runde Scotch fing Akane an, von ihrem Gespräch mit ihren Eltern zu erzählen:

»Wir ihr wisst, war ich noch mit meinen Eltern Sushi essen. Kaum das ihr weg wart, bemühten sie sich immer weniger, den Schein zu waren. In Wirklichkeit wollten sie nie, dass ich zum Amt für öffentliche Sicherheit gehe. Sie wollten, dass ich Ärztin oder Biowissenschaftlerin werde. Doch meine Großmutter hat mich immer unterstützt und immer zu mir gehalten. Egal welche Absichten ich hatte. Ohne sie wäre ich diesen Weg nicht gegangen. Meine Eltern geben mir nun die Schuld dafür, dass sie gestorben ist. Das Schlimme dabei ist, dass ein Teil von mir ihnen Recht geben will. In einem anderen Job wäre ihre Sicherheit in keinster Weise gefährdet gewesen. Doch das Schlimmste war der Abschied gewesen. Kurz bevor sie in den Zug gestiegen sind, gaben sie mir einen Brief mit einigen Unterlagen und haben mir gesagt, dass sie von nun an keine Tochter mehr hätten «

Gino wurde durch Akanes Geschichte in seine eigene Jugend zurückversetzt. Er selbst erlebt, was es heißt, ein Verstoßener zu sein. Doch verdrängte seine eigenen Erinnerungen und suchte nach nützlichen Ratschlägen für seine Kollegin. Aber vergebens. Kogami war der Erste, der daraufhin das Wort ergriff »Du bist nicht allein. Du hast immernoch deine Freundinnen. Und du hast uns. Samt Shio, Saiga...«

Akane unterbrach ihn »Ich weis, ich weis. Ich fühl mich trotzdem schuldig. Ich weis nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich hab einfach Angst, dass ich es nicht schaffe, Berufliches von Privatem zu trennen, wenn ich außerhalb der Schicht mit euch Zeit verbringe« Sie zog die Knie nah an ihren Oberkörper und legte ihre Arme und ihren Kopf darauf.

»Ach Akane, du traust dir mal wieder viel zu wenig zu. Das schaffst du schon«

Die Angesprochene sah zu ihm auf »Glaubst du das wirklich, Nobuchika? Grade du müsstest doch dafür Ärger dafür bekommen, nicht im Hauptquartier zu sein.«

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern »Du und Shinya seid Inspektoren. Solange diese Regel eingehalten wird, interessiert sich das System relativ wenig für den Rest «

Obwohl Akane all dies schon lange wusste, verstand sie nun, was Nobuchika und Shinya ihr schon lange sagen wollten. Sie hatte Freizeit und sollte diese auch ohne ihre Freundinnen nutzen. So sehr sie auch um ihre geliebte Großmutter trauerte, so würde sie doch lernen müssen, ohne sie zu leben.

Unweigerlich schwenkten ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit. Als Shinya sich einige Wochen nach Makishimas Tod den Chip ausgerissen hatte und in die SAU´s verschwunden war, hatte sie ihm sehr vermisst. Umso größer war die Wiedersehensfreude damals gewesen. Akane hatte sich nach ihrer gemeinsamen Rückkehr und der Wiederaufnahme seines Postens so viel mehr von ihm gewünscht. Nicht einen Kaffee, sondern... Nähe. Eine Umarmung. Irgendein Zeichen. Leider war keine dieser Hoffnungen bis dahin erfüllt worden. Da saß sie nun, zwischen dem Mann, dem sie bis ans Ende der Welt folgen würde, und dem Mann, der ihr die Spielregeln ihres Jobs beigebracht hatte. Wenn sie an Nobuchika dachte, sah sie in ihm eher einen engen Freund. Vielleicht eine Art großen Bruder. Aber keinesfalls einen Mann, in den man sich verlieben könnte.

Und Shinya... Naja, er war nunmal er und würde sich vermutlich niemals ändern. Doch es war ausgerechnet seine Nähe, in der sich sicher fühlte. Es waren seine Argumente, denen sie mehr Gewicht zusprach. Aber mehr? Fühlte sie wirklich mehr für ihn als nur Freundschaft? War er die ganzen schlaflosen Nächte wirklich wert gewesen? Akane schüttelte energisch den Kopf und dachte an einen Rat, den ihr ihre Großmutter vor langer Zeit gegeben hatte. Es war ein Zitat eines Österreichers, der vor vielen hundert Jahren gelebt hatte. »Jede lange und tiefe Beziehung beginnt mit einem Kurzschluss zwischen Herz und Hirn « Und das traf ziemlich ihr Gefühlswirrwarr für diesen Mann am Besten. Und sie wollte ihr Liebesleben nicht einfach dem Sibyl-System überlassen. Dafür kannte sie seine Schwächen einfach zu gut.

Langsam nahm Akane eine andere Sitzposition ein. Sie setzte sich wieder normal hin und nahm ihr Glas in die Hand. Shinya und Noguchi hatten während ihres inneren Monologs stark dem Scotch zugesprochen. Die drei hoben nochmal gemeinsam die Gläser, bevor Akane ihren inneren Mut zusammenpackte und sich an Shinyas Schulter lehnte. Ohne das Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund zu unterbrechen fing er an, ihr das Haar zu kraulen. Endlich hatte er verstanden, was sie von ihm wollte.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Sie tranken, sie lachten, sie scherzten. Doch Akane war an diesem Abend nicht mehr von Shinya wegzukriegen. Klebte regelrecht an ihm. Als die Sonne langsam aufging, schlief sie mitten im Satz einfach ein. Shinya legte sie vorsichtig auf das Sofa, während sein Kumpel einige Kissen und Decken hervorhohlte.

»Kuschelt nur miteinander. Ich schlafe auf ner Matte im Fitnessraum« Nobuchika verließ daraufhin den Raum. Shinya versuchte es sich auf dem anderen Teil der langen Couch gemütlich zu machen. Doch das Rascheln seiner Decke weckte Akane auf.

»Was ist los? Wo ist Nobuchika?«

»Der schläft auf einer Matte in deinem Hobbyraum. Schlaf ruhig weiter. Akane«

»Lass uns doch ins Bett gehen«

Bei diesem Satz dachte Shinya sofort an mehr als nur kuscheln. Unwillentlich entglitten ihm seine Gesichtszüge. Akane sah das natürlich und korrigierte sich »Ich will nur kuscheln« Shinyas Gesicht entspannte sich daraufhin. Wenige Minuten später lagen sie in ihrem Bett. Er auf dem Rücken, sie mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Akane schlief schnell ein. Doch im Halbschlaf murmelte sie noch etwas wie »So könnte ich ab sofort immer einschlafen« Shinya gab ihr einen Kuss ins Haar, bevor auch er einschlief. Für beide war es der erholsamste Schlaf seit Jahren.


End file.
